Optimus Prime's birthday
by Ash Ketchum Jr
Summary: it is Optimus and Transformers' 33rd birthday today! Please enjoy this fic it's Optimus Prime's birthday today, and a very special guest comes to his party.


_Optimus Prime's 33rd birthday._

 _Sunday, March 17th, 2017_

 **A\N: Hi guys, I'm back with another story. It is Sunday, March 17th, 2017. On this day we mark the 33rd anniversary of the Trans Formers coming out in 1984. So. I decided to do a something celebrating the anniversary of G1 TF. Enjoy!**

* * *

Optimus Jacob Prime. Born on September 17th 1984-is the leader of the Autobots. Optimus Prime was in his office doing FanFiction on his laptop. he had 1,000 words on his word doc already and his right-hand was cramping up. he wore a white Autobot insignia T-shirt and Chicago Bulls shorts.

Optimus was born and raised in Chicago Illinois. He has been a big fan of the Bulls ever since his father Jimmy took him to his first game in June of 1994.

Optimus was typing as he herds a knock on the door. "Come in," he calls, as his wife, Amanda Prime walked into the office. "Hey," Amanda said, walking up to her husband and kissed his cheek/ "Hey Amanda," Optimus said in his usual deep calm voice. "So, are you excited?"

"Excited for what?"

"Your 33rd birthday."

"Sometimes Amanda, I'm thinking of retiring from the Autobots." Optimus sighed.

"Why?" Amanda asked.

"Because I'm getting closer to 40, I'm getting old Amanda," Optimus said as he kept typing on his MacBook Pro.

"Optimus. Don't think that. But if you do retire, then what is going to be your new career?" His wife asked. "I'm thinking of moving the family back to Chicago, to become a basketball player." He said smiling slightly, he always wanted to play in the NBA since he was ten years old. it was his dream, but he wanted to be an Army Commander for the Autobots.

Amanda saw Optimus in one of his daydreams. she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Optimus, I think you still have a little bit left in you," Amanda said. "I know that Amanda and I appreciate it. But I want to do something I will be remembered for." Optimus said as he typed more on the keys of his laptop. "Optimus, you will be remembered as a hero, who fought Deceptions. Who cared for their soldiers. Who treats them like family. You are Optimus Prime. and if you do get tired of leading the Autobots and if you want to join the Chicago Bulls, I'm with you every step of the way, Orion." Amanda kissed him again. "Thanks, Amanda," Optimus said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Amanda was setting up for the party. All of the other Autobots were helping too. Bumblebee was helping Ironhide with decorations.

"Bee, come here," Amanda said to her son, as he walked over to his mother. "Yeah mom?" he asked. "I want you to do me a favor, please don't tell your dad who is I going to invite," Amanda said. "Wait, who is it?" Bee asked as he looked at his mother. "His favorite player from the Bulls, Michael Jordan," Amanda said.

"What! THE Michael Jordan!" Bee said in shock and disbelief. he couldn't believe this! he was going to meet the man who played with the Chicago Bulls, Michael Jordan! "Yes, the Michael Jordan, you promise you will not tell your dad, understand?" Amanda asked her son. "Yes ma'am!" he said doing a mock sulfite. Amanda laughed and ruffled his blonde hair. "Good." Then she walked off.

Optimus was still in his office finishing up that FanFiction just a few more words to go, then he will be done with it. His right hand was cramping up. (Just like mine is doing right now while writing this one-shot). He decided to stop for a few minutes as he went on his iPhone. Amanda texted him to come downstairs. He got up, opened the door and walked downstairs

"Okay, he's coming," Amanda said as they all his and turned off the lights.

Optimus walked downstairs and saw the lights turned off. "Why are the lights turned off?" Prime asked as he turned them on. "SURPRISE!" They all said. Optimus jumped as he saw his friends and family, at his house. "Happy Birthday Optimus!" All of the Autobots said. Optimus was still in shock as Amanda walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday sweetheart," she said as she draped an arm around his shoulder.

"Thank you, Amanda," he said as he walked to the kitchen. he saw Drift and Hound arguing about racing.

"No Jeff Gordon was clearly the better NASCAR driver." Drift said. "Are you fraggin' kiddin' me?! Dale Earnhardt Jr. is the greatest!" Hound said as he saw his friend. "Optimus, can you tell this one here, that Dale Earnhardt Jr is a much better driver than Jeff Gordon, for Primus sakes he was called gay drift! Remember Dale Earnhardt Sr. called him gay for driving a rainbow car!" Hound said. "He is not gay!" Drift said. "HE CRIED WHEN HE WON HIS FIRST RACE!" Hound said."Oh yeah Hound, and you didn't cry when Bumblebee got his voice back in Transformers 5!" Sm said. "OOOOOOO. I JUST OWNED YOUR ASS!" Sam said. "YOU JUST GOT ROASTED!" Bee said walking up to Sam, getting a soda with his best friend. "Hell yeah, he did!" Bee said giving Sam a high five.

"Shut up Sam." Hound said. "Yeah, whatever." Sam smiles as he walked outside with Bee and they went to the pool.

Bumblebee walked over to his mom. "Mom, is he coming?" Bumblebee asked, talking about his father's guest of honor coming to the party. "Yes he messaged me he said in just a few minutes," Amanda said. Bee hugged his mom and went to the pool.

* * *

The guest of honor, Michael Jordan drove up to the house. Hot Rod was driving as Michael was sitting in the front seat. "Is the house Hot Rod?" Michael asked the NBA player for the Chicago Bulls sitting in the driver's seat. "Yeah, this is the place." Hot Rod aid as they grabbed their presents and went out of the car. Amanda walked over to the gate. "Hey, Michael. Hot Rod, how are you doing sweetheart, how's Chicago?" Amanda said hugging her twin son. "It's okay. It's getting boring without Bee there." Hot Rod laughed. Amanda kissed him on the cheek then she kissed him again. "Come on guys," Amanda said as she led them inside the house.

* * *

"Optimus, I have a surprise for you," Amanda said. "What is it, Amanda?" Optimus said in his deep and calming voice. "Close your eyes," Amanda said as Optimus closed them. "Alright Amanda, but if Bumblebee is going to scare me again, then I'm done," Optimus said. "It's not Bumblebee Optimus, its something even better!" Amanda said. "Then what is it?" Optimus said. 'Alright, you can open them now." Amanda said. Optimus opened his eyes and saw his favorite player from the Chicago Bulls standing in front of him. Optimus Prime- the leader of the Autobots, was trying to remain calm, but couldn't anymore. "IT'S MICHAEL JORDAN! OH MY GOD!" Optimus yells in excitement. "Well, someone is happy." Hound said crossing his arms. Optimus ran over to him and hugged him, then he took out his iPhone and took a selfie. This was truly the best day ever for Optimus Prime.

* * *

 **A/N: HAPPY 33rd BIRTHDAY TO TRANSFORMERS! I hope everyone will have an AWESOME DAY, I sure did why hardest into writing this for you guys! This has been an honor to write for a HIGHLY RESPECTED franchise! I LOVE this franchise a lot! Again. I hope you guys will like this one shot, it took me three days to make, thank you all so much for supporting me in all of my pics I put out on wattled and Fanfiction! I love you guys to pieces! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TF FRANCHISE you are the best franchise in the world!**  
— **Bumblebee**

* * *

September 17th, 1984

to

September 17th, 2017. 33 years old today!


End file.
